The present invention relates to barcode detection and the improved precision and real time aspect of barcode detection.
A barcode is widely used for tagging various commercial products and goods etc. Usually, the barcodes can be read by a sophisticated barcode laser reader to obtain the identification numbers encoded as barcodes. However, the information encoded to the barcode can be useful for customers if the barcode is decoded by devices of the customers.
Recently, various mobile apparatus such as a smartphone, a tablet type computer, or wearable devices become popular; such mobile devices are also equipped with a camera facility and a decoder of the encrypted code such as QR code. Though encoding specifications such as QR code are known and widely used, the linear barcode is still one of the major encoding specification for tagging the goods, products or other commercial objects. Therefore, it is useful to read the barcode of objects in real time.
There are many existing technologies for detecting the barcode. For example, Hough transformation for detection of the bars in the barcode succeeded to recognize the bar in the barcode; however, a lot of false positive lines have been recognized leading to the miss-detection of the barcode.